The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The present invention is directed to an automated device for monitoring a baby in a bassinet enables viewing the interior of a bassinet, such as a baby, from an outside vantage point. A clamp detachably attaches the device to a mounting surface on the bassinet. The device includes a reflector that is oriented in a horizontal, vertical, swiveling, and telescoping direction to provide an optimal line of site into the bassinet.
It is known that a mirror is a generally planar surface that reflects light in such a way that, for incident light in some range of wavelengths, the reflected light preserves many or most of the detailed physical characteristics of the original light. It is also known that a bassinet is a portable bed specifically for babies from birth to about four months.
The inventor is a mother whom often placed her baby in a bassinet. When the mother placed her baby in the bassinet, the inventor recognized a problem. The problem was that when the bassinet was positioned distally, it was not always easy for her to look inside the bassinet, thereby preventing her from seeing her baby, which in turn caused her emotional distress.
Through additional research, the inventor learned that a mirror could be used to reflect the light from the baby to enable viewing of the baby inside the bassinet. The inventor duct taped a mirror to the edge of the bassinet, so that the baby could be viewed from an external vantage point. This worked for some time, and every time the bassinet was moved, the mirror required readjustment, along with removing and reapplying the duct taped.
The inventor decided to research for a more convenient way to reorient the mirror. The inventor learned that an actuator, as those used in side mirrors of vehicles, performed horizontal, vertical, and swiveling movements. The inventor decided to attach the mirror to the actuator. A motor was added to automate the movements.
The inventor was still not happy with having to walk over to the bassinet to adjust the mirror. This was especially inconvenient while sleeping in bed. The inventor decided to make operation of the actuator remotely operable. The inventor added a receiver near the mirror that operatively connected to the actuator. A remote control transmitted a signal that communicated to the receiver for operation of the actuator.
The inventor further decided to add lighting that would shine on the baby inside the bassinet and the mirror. The lighting would enhance the view, especially at night. Through trial and error, the inventor learned that an LED light emitted a cool-white light that did not disperse too much heat, and did not consume excessive energy from the limited battery. The inventor finally operatively connected the LED to the receiver, so that it too was controlled by the remote control.
For the foregoing reasons, there is an automated reflective device for monitoring a baby in a bassinet through a remotely operated adjustable reflector.
Baby monitoring systems and adjustable mirrors have been utilized in the past; yet none with the characteristics of the present invention. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,031,075; 5,103,347; and 20040266312.
For the foregoing reasons, there is automated device for monitoring a baby in a bassinet enables viewing the interior of a bassinet, such as a baby, from an outside vantage point. A clamp detachably attaches the device to a mounting surface on the bassinet. The device includes a reflector that is oriented in a horizontal, vertical, swiveling, and telescoping direction to provide an optimal line of site into the bassinet.